


Heaven is my Baby

by MayaShea



Category: Carrie (2013), Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaShea/pseuds/MayaShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine months after the events of the Black Prom, Sue Snell gives birth to a baby girl. (Based on the 2013 movie adaptation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven is my Baby

Isabelle. 

It was a name that had been decided at the last minute, but Sue thought it was beautiful. She looked like an Isabelle, she thought, as she held the infant in her arms. It was nearly three in the morning at this point, and she had spent close to twelve hours in labor. Her eyes didn't linger away from the girl's face for even a second. She was soaking it all in.

She couldn't shake the thought of Tommy away from her mind, not at a time like this. He was dead, and yet, this child was still his as much as it was hers, she knew that. And she knew how proud he would have been of her, standing beside this hospital bed, gazing at her the same way she was. Her eyes reminded Sue of him, and her lips reminded Sue of him, and her nose reminded Sue of him, and before she could catch herself, she was crying. She clutched Isabelle close to her, tears spilling from her eyes, sobs escaping her mouth, and she only felt the embrace of Tommy's gentle arms in his bed.

Almost her entire pregnancy had been spent in her room scrolling through the remnants of his facebook, his twitter, their skype conversations, and their texts. Anything that would make him seem real again. Anything that would bring him back from the grave. 

Well, him, and someone else. 

Carrie White.

Nine months later, and the wound still felt fresh. The intense guilt she felt simmered on the surface of her mind every day. She couldn't save Carrie, and she couldn't save Tommy, or anyone else who died that night, and she still felt that it was all her fault. 

"It's an intense feeling, huh?"

Sue's thoughts halted, and her eyes darted up to the doorway, locking on to her mother, who was leaning against the frame. She looked back at the baby and nodded softly, attempting to wipe some of the tears from her wet and sweaty face. Eleanor slowly made her way to her daughter's side, brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

"Have you decided her name yet?"

"Isabelle." Sue replied quickly, closing her eyes for a minute. She placed a finger in one of the girl's squirming hands, feeling her face curl into a smile. "Isabelle Carrietta Snell."

Her mother was silent for a minute, before leaning down to give Sue a kiss on the top of her head. "I think that's a wonderful name."

Sue continued to stare at the baby, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. "She's all that's left of him now." She said, quietly, brushing Isabelle's head. Eleanor placed an arm around Sue sympathetically. 

"I'm so sorry, honey." The woman said in response. "But he left you something wonderful to remember him by."

Sue nodded once more.

 

~~~

_April, 2030_

"Mom?"

Susan Snell, now a woman in her 30's, turned around to face her daughter, who stood in the living room. "Oh, Isabelle, I didn't notice you were home yet-"

"You know how you always say that I can...talk to you about anything?" Isabelle interrupted, adjusting her backpack strap awkwardly. Sue nodded, taking a seat in a chair. It was true, she had told this to Isabelle many times, especially now that she was in high school. From the time she learned to talk, Sue wanted nothing but to be as close as she could to her. She was one of the only things that made Sue truly happy.

"Well, I..." The teen sighed, removing her backpack and placing it on the floor next to her. "Something really weird happened today, and I didn't know what to do, and...I'm confused, mom..."

Sue's expression became one of concern, and she motioned for her to take a seat across from her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I..." Isabelle shook her head, placing a hand on her forehead. "I'm okay, I just..."

"What happened, sweetie?"

She sighed again. "I don't really know. I was in the hallway, getting my books for math, and, you know that girl Molly? She was kinda picking on me, and I was trying to ignore her, but she shoved me-"

"She shoved you?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point." Isabelle continued. "She shoved me, and I thought about shoving her back, but I knew I shouldn't, and...and the locker next to her just...kind of...opened. And it hit her, and I was really scared...and I walked away as fast as I could. I don't want her telling the teachers that I hit her, 'cause I didn't. It was...the wind, or something. I didn't do it. So if they call you and tell you that I hit her...I didn't."

Sue was silent, processing her daughter's words in her head. She leaned back against her seat, checking her temperature, as she suddenly felt hot. "It just opened?"

"...Yeah, but, mom, I'm afraid I'm gonna get in trouble-"

"Isabelle," Sue spoke again, her breathing becoming short. "I need to talk to you. We have to talk about this."

"Why? I didn't do it!"

"I know you think that, but you did. You did it." Her voice was becoming smaller, and she got up, starting to walk towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Under her breath, she muttered 'oh my god' at least five times. 

"What the hell! No, I didn't! Mom, come back!" Isabelle followed, growing frustrated that her mother wasn't understanding. "I didn't touch it!"

"No, you didn't."

"What, do you think a ghost opened it? Really?" She asked sarcastically, and Sue shook her head.

"No." She said, her voice still shaking. "I think you have telekinesis."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Sorry this is such a short story, but I wasn't really planning on making it more than one chapter, I just kind of wanted to write down this idea! My friend Sara and I (SaraApplegate on here) exchanged a few messages on tumblr and thought it would be cool if Sue's baby was born with telekinetic powers because Carrie used her powers to tell that Sue was pregnant and get her out of the house in the end of the 2013 movie. So, yeah! I dunno. I thought it was an awesome idea.


End file.
